


"Master, may I teach her how to suck your cock? I want to be in control..."

by ShawnaLee



Series: Freed Slave [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Free Will, Freedom, Master/Slave, Slaves, Teaching, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: After weeks living with Effie and her new Master, Marie is thinking of trying to join them. She’s reluctant due to past experiences, but the gentle care of the two change her mind. Effie, his long-time freed slave girl, wants to try and be more in control. She helps teach Marie how to please her Master, hoping they can all enjoy each other at the same time.
Series: Freed Slave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146146
Kudos: 1





	"Master, may I teach her how to suck your cock? I want to be in control..."

[FF4M] [Script offer] "Master, may I teach her how to suck your cock? I want to be in control..." [Slavegirls] [Freed] [Collar me] [Gentle Fdom] [Fsub] [Comforting her] [Deepthroat] [Facefucking] [Taking turns fucking you] [Pin me down, Master!] [Cum in my mouth] [Cum swapping] [L-bombs] [Wholesome]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

SUMMARY

After weeks living with Effie and her new Master, Marie is thinking of trying to join them. She’s reluctant due to past experiences, but the gentle care of the two change her mind. Effie, his long-time freed slave girl, wants to try and be more in control. She helps teach Marie how to please her Master, hoping they can all enjoy each other at the same time.

CHARACTERS

EFFIE: Effie is the slave girl from the previous two chapters. Her Master (the listener) is caring, and wanted her to live free in a society which slavery is law--each citizen has their own personal slave. Effie decided to stay with her Master because she loves him, and wants them both to be safe since he could get in trouble for freeing her. She loves playing a little slave girl for him, but does want to try being more in control.

MARIE: Marie is Effie's friend. She was abandoned by her master for not being obedient in part 2, and Effie got her Master to 'claim her' as his own. However, soon after he freed Marie as well. Over time, Marie has adjusted to being free, and has always hated the idea of being a slave of someone who treats her like property. However, she has come to care for her new Master, as he treats her with respect and never pushes her to do anything she doesn't want--which makes her feel a need to be claimed by him.

\---

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs. :)

\---BEGINNING---

Effie: Master, may I speak with you about Marie?

Effie: Well, she’s been with us for some time now, and you’ve been so patient with her. You’ve been kind, and caring, and never pressured her into anything. I think she’s adjusting very well to living here!

Effie: I’m not upset. I do get a little jealous sometimes when she talks about you, and I love that you allow me to share your bed whenever I want. But whenever we have visitors, they *do* ask why only I treat you, and why she’s allowed to keep to herself. 

Effie: (Giggle) Master, you don’t have to flatter me. (Kiss) I know you can’t resist me. (Kiss) My kisses, (Kiss) (Whispering) Or anything else I do for you with my mouth...

[You two share a few more kisses]

Effie: Master, wait! (Giggle) This is serious. I’ve been speaking with her, and she’s been reluctant because of, well, her past Master. But I think she wants to give it a try.

Effie: I know, I know. I know you don’t want to pressure her. She’s really coming around to you, though. I think she’s been adjusting to--well--having her collar off. You know I love wearing mine. I love feeling like I belong to you.

Effie: Ah! (Playful) Master... (Kiss) Stooop... (Giggle) You know I have trouble resisting when you pull me in by my collar like that...

Effie: But later! Later. I’ll call Marie in, okay? She’s been really shy about it, and a bit conflicted.

Effie: I’ll go get her!

[Sfx: Bare footsteps, door open, steps, door closes]

Effie: Here Marie! I’ll just stay right here by our Master’s side.

Marie: (Shy) Oh, um, okay...thanks, Effie...

Marie: (Clears throat) M—master, I, um, I really appreciate you being so patient with me. I just, I get so confused. My previous masters were always so mean and forceful. But you’ve been so kind, I just--I trusted Effie, but I wasn’t sure if I could believe it.

Marie: But why, Master? Why aren’t you forceful with me?

Effie: (Comforting) Marie, it’s because he cares. We aren’t objects to him. He loves us.

Marie: I’ve heard of other masters being similar, but nothing like this. You’ve let me live with you for weeks, or longer, without forcing me into your bed. Do you--do you not want me?

Effie: Marie, you know it’s not like that...

Marie: But Effie wears her collar all the time, and I don’t. You don’t make me wear it, and I hated wearing it with my old masters, but you don’t want me to. 

[Pause as he answers with an affirmation]

Marie: (Sigh of relief) Oh, I just get worried. Conflicted. My old master was not kind. I hear you and Effie each night. I hear you force her down on your cock, and she accepts it so happily. She always sounds so...(light moan) satisfied. It makes me feel left out.

Effie: (Whispering in his ear) Master...I have an idea.

Effie: Marie, how about... (Unintelligible whispering)

Marie: You--you’d do that for me?

Effie: Of course I would. I want you to be happy! That, and I always love pleasing my Master. I love him--and you--so much. I was so worried about you, and when we claimed you, it just made me so happy. 

Marie: Spending that first night with you was so nice. I’d never been so happy in my entire life. Each day here just feels better and better. 

Effie: You just liked sharing a bed with me. (Giggle)

Marie: Effie! Shh...I don’t want Master to get upset...

Effie: He won’t get upset! Here, look. He likes it.

[Marie and Effie share a gentle kiss]

Marie: Oh goodness. May I have more? May I kiss her, Master?

Effie: I told you, our Master loves when we get close like this. Do we look cute, Master? (Kiss) Your little slave girls, (Kiss) tasting one another, (Kiss) getting wet for you...

Marie: (Whispering) Effie!

Effie: Yes? (Clears throat) kiss me...

Marie: I--uh--um--sorry. (Kiss)

Effie: Good girl. 

[A moment passes where Effie realizes what she said]

Effie: Oh, Master, that felt really good. I--(giggle) I think I liked calling you my good girl, Marie.

Marie: I, um, liked it too. I didn’t like it before, but with you...

Effie: Then be my--(giggle)--good girl--and kiss me more.

[The two share a few more lengthy kisses]

Effie: (Whispering) Are you ready?

Marie: I don’t know, I’m still a little uncomfortable. (Whispering) What if I’m bad? My old master said I was bad...

Effie: You know that’s not true. He was just mean. I’ll be here to guide you, right? (To him) Oh, sorry Master. It’s just--she’s been so nervous to even think about it. You freed us, but we need to act like your slaves. We need to show everyone--including when they come visit--that you can take us however, and whenever, you want. 

Marie: But he doesn’t want us to—

Effie: He wants us to be comfortable, Marie. Our master never took me when I didn’t want. It’s why I just love him so much. He cares for me, and never did anything that I wasn’t comfortable with. Just like you, right?

Marie: I--I guess, when you go to pleasure him, he just asks if I’m okay, and says I don’t have to...

Effie: It’s because he loves us. Now come here. Kneel between his legs. (To him) Master, I know we’ve talked about me taking more initiative because, I do want to. (Readies herself, clears throat) So, Master, may I teach her how to suck your cock? I want to try being in control...

Marie: I like when you’re in control...

Effie: See? He really does want it, Marie. Don’t you want to suck his cock?

Marie: Do I have to?

Effie: Of course not, see? He says it’s okay if you don’t want to. Though, he *is* hard, (giggle) *Very* hard, but he’s okay with you saying no. He wants you to be happy. If you want, I can pleasure him because I *really* want to. 

Marie: No, I--I can try to do it. I’ve just always had very tough masters. I’ve just never been given the option to back out before...

Effie: (Comforting) Well now, you do. It’s okay. You may leave if you want. See? He wants you to be comfortable.

Marie: Kneeling here, between your legs, Master--having the option to leave--it makes me wish to stay. But I don’t know if I’ll do it right. I’ve never, well, feeling my neck, it’s odd having the option of doing something like this without a collar. I hated the idea of being owned by someone who didn’t care for me. Someone who treated me like property. 

Marie: But you treat me well. So, I want to try to treat you well.

Effie: Come here, Marie. Take off his pants, and I’ll teach you how our master enjoys being pleasured.

Marie: Oh, um okay. Would you like me to remove them, Master? (Pause) Okay. I’ll do it for you.

Effie: (Giggle) Good girl.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

Marie: Oh--oh goodness. Master, you, um--h—have a really nice cock. 

Effie: He has a wonderful cock. It’s perfect for my mouth, my pussy, my ass...(Light moan) Oh master, I’ve missed it...

Marie: Did you not have him last night?

Effie: Yes, but I still yearn for him... (Clears throat) But I must wait. Here, Marie. Run your hands along his thigh. I’ll take one, and you take the other.

[Both stroke his thighs]

Effie: There you go. Nice and gentle, across--(Giggle) see? He’s getting even harder for us.

Marie: Wow...his cock is so much nicer than any of the others I’ve seen. I almost--I almost want to taste it.

Effie: Well you *should* taste it. Since we’re free, we do have to make sure people believe we’re his slave girls. Something about being free, and pretending to be his little slave makes me want to please him so badly...

[Effie reminds herself she’s supposed to be teaching]

Effie: Um, right. Scoot up close as you rub his thighs, and give him a little taste.

Marie: Are you sure?

Effie: (Lightly commanding) Lick him. Make sure to look up into his eyes, too.

[Marie takes a few breaths to prepare herself, and takes a long, sensuous lick. There’s a brief pause afterwards]

Effie: Is something wrong?

Marie: (Uncertain) Did you like it, master? (Pause) Oh, good, I, um, usually others aren’t so nice.

Effie: He loves it, Marie. Lick him again. Feel our Master’s cock in your hands and stroke him while you lick, too.

Marie: Okay. I’ll give it a try.

[Marie licks for a little while, going from nervous, to slowly more intimate and begins to moan during. As she licks, Effie says a few lines]

Effie: (Whispering) Oh my goodness, Master. She looks really hot licking you, doesn’t she? (Giggle) I know you’ve waited so long. You’ve been patient. I can’t wait to suck your cock with her...

Effie: I’ll just give you loving kisses on your ears, (Kiss) your shoulders, (Kiss) your arms, (Kiss) your neck, (Kiss) your lips... (Giggle) (Whispering) I’ll go help her be a good little slave girl for you, master.

Marie: Do you like my tongue, Master?

Effie: He *loves* your tongue. I think he’d like it more right up here. Swirl it around his tip just like that. (Giggle) He loves that...

[Marie does so, and then moves gently into sucking his cock]

Effie: Ooh, Marie, you look really cute sucking his cock...Master, do you like her mouth?

Effie: Marie, hold your mouth on him like this. Stay right here and lick him when he’s in... (Giggle) Ooh, he shivered. Good girl, Marie. Moan for our Master. Feel his cock in your mouth...

Effie: Don’t only please his cock. We need to give his balls attention, too. Slaves need to please their Masters in entirety, and we need to suck his balls to get aaaaall the cum out.

Marie: His balls? I always heard I was too rough...

Effie: Watch me. You just have to give them light (lick) gentle (lick) licks.

[Effie licks his balls gently, moaning longingly as she does so]

Effie: And gently take them in. (Moan, and then a light ‘pop’) You gently let them out of your mouth like that. Master loves it. Now, you do it. Come here.

Marie: Okay, I’ll try. Like this?

[Marie gives it a try, a little more vivaciously than Effie. The pop is a little more intense]

Marie: (Worried) Oh no, was I too rough?

Effie: No, he loved it! (Giggle) Master, did you like it more? Maybe we both just feel good in different ways. Suck his balls with me. Don’t forget to stroke his cock. 

[Both suck his balls at the same time, and we hear the sounds of stroking]

Effie: (Enamored) Oh, *Master,* your balls taste soooo good...

Marie: They taste nice. (Giggle) I could get used to this.

[The sounds of sucking and stroking take over for as long as you wish]

Effie: Master, is your cock feeling…lonely? (Giggle) Marie, I want you to take him deeper.

Marie: I can’t take them that deep...

Effie: Don’t be silly. I’ll teach you. Just put him in your mouth. Thaaaat’s right. Good.

[Marie takes him deeper and seems to struggle at first, and comes up to catch her breath]

Marie: (worried, panicked) I’m sorry Master, I’m sorry, I’m trying, I’m--(confused) What?

Effie: (Comforting) Don’t worry. He liked it!

Marie: Is that true, Master? Did you, um, like it? (Pause as he gives affirmation) Oh, that’s a relief! Okay.

Effie: Also, I’m here to teach you. I know just how to take my Master’s cock. Watch me. You move your tongue like this, and sucking, like gasping just a little will allow you to get his cock down without gagging as much, well unless you want to. You can slowly take him in. Like this...

[Effie takes his cock in deeper, holding him in her throat for a few moments before coming back up]

Effie: Like that. Now you try. 

Marie: Okay. You’ve been so nice, Master. I’m going to try my best.

[Marie takes him in, deeper. She struggles a moment, but then takes him all the way in, and comes back up with a moan]

Marie: Master, I--I did it! I want to try more, since you’ve been so patient with me. (Moans) I love feeling your hand rubbing my head gently like that...headpats feel so nice...I’ll try again for you.

[Marie takes him in again, deepthroating him, as long as you’d like]

Effie: (Whispering) Master, isn’t she doing so good? (Giggle) Wow, all the way down. I’m a little jealous...

Effie: I think you should fuck her face. I think she might like it...

[Marie stops, and catches her breath]

Marie: Master, why are you standing? Is everything okay? Ah--I love when you run your fingers through my hair...

Effie: Marie, do you want to feel him take...a bit more control?

Marie: (Wanting to please) I--I’d be okay with that. I trust you, Master. Mmm, I trust your touch. Feeling you hold my head, I know you’ll be gentle. I’m ready. I promise. Guide your cock into my throat, Master.

[He fucks Marie’s face, slowly and gently at first. She slowly becomes more comfortable, moaning passionately. When he stops, she says ‘please master, don’t stop,’ and he continues, and slowly speeds up]

Effie: Oh wow, Master. It’s so hot watching you fuck her face like that. (Whispering) Fucking your new little slave girl’s face. Do you hear her moan? (Giggle) It reminds me of when you fucked *my* face for the first time. I feel left out...

Effie: I can’t wait any longer. Do you want my mouth and throat, too, Master?

[He lets Marie go]

Marie: Master, why did you stop?

Effie: Because it’s *my* turn, he—

[Her words are cut off as he fucks Effie’s face]

Marie: Hey, you fuck her throat so much deeper than mine... Can you do that for me? It’s been so long since I’ve felt this way, I just...I just need to touch myself. Master, may I? (Pause as he agrees) Oh, thank you Master!

[Marie moans as he fucks Effie’s face. This goes on as long as you want. He stops after a time, and switches back to Marie]

Marie: Yes! Just like you did with her, Master. Fuck my face, thrust deeper into my throat...

Effie: Oh *Master* I loved it. I’m dripping down my thighs... 

Marie: (Between facefucking sounds) Oh master, when you thrust deep inside my throat, I feel myself getting wetter and wetter...but I want to do more for you...

Effie: Don’t worry, Marie. I’ll help him fuck your face even better. Good slave girls take their Master’s cock all the way. I’ll just help you force your head a little...farther.

[Marie moans loudly as Effie holds her head all the way down. Effie lets out a satisfied giggle]

Marie: (Catching breath) Oh, Master! I did it. Effie, I loved it when you forced my head...I trusted you.

[Effie gives her a kiss]

Effie: It’s because I care. I want you to please our Master. I want you to be comfortable, too, and I know you can please him. 

Effie: But now, it’s time to fuck him. Master, are you ready? Do you want to fuck your two wet, dripping, slave girls?

Marie: We’re not, um, well...

Effie: What’s wrong?

Marie: We’re not his slaves, but--I kind of, well, want to be called his slave...

Effie: Me too. I love it. Knowing I’m free and could leave if I wanted...it makes it so much hotter. (To him) Lie down, Master. Right here on the bed. I’ll take everything off so you can view me. All of me.

[Sfx: Sheet sounds]

Effie: I’m going to ride you, master. I’ll make you so ready with my tight, wet pussy that’s all for you. All yours. I’m your personal slave, and now *I* and going to fuck *you.* Marie, come suck our Master’s balls while I ride him. 

Marie: But I—

Effie: You’ll get your turn, don’t worry! Just suck them...there you go. Good girl. (Giggle) Now I’ll just climb onto you, Master, and I’ll show you what owning me gets you.

[Marie begins sucking his balls again, and sounds continue while Effie rides him. Effie lets out a moan of relief as she takes him in. She starts riding him, moaning desperately]

Effie: Oh master, your cock--it fits me perfectly. I was made for you. I was born to be yours. Let me show you what I can do. Let me ride you until I soak your cock in my juices!

Effie: Arms down. (Giggle) Do you like feeling me pin them? Getting to teach her made me feel so strong. It made me want to fuck you, master. It made me want to treat you with a ride.

Effie: You like it? I love it. It makes me feel so warm, and jittery, knowing you’re at my mercy. I love fucking you, Master, and I just needed to feel your cock before we teach her how to take you deep inside. 

[Marie stops sucking, and moves up to her Master’s ear]

Marie: Master, I love watching her fuck you. Do you love watching your slave girl ride you like that? (Giggle) I’m a little jealous... Would you like it if I Kissed your neck, and rubbed your chest with my hands?

[Sfx: Chain clinking]

Effie: Ah! Master, pulling me in by my collar? (Giggle) That’s so hot...I love it. Kiss me... (Kiss) I love you, Master. (Kiss) I’m so glad we can treat you. (Kiss) I’m glad we can all be together like this. 

[You start getting closer to an orgasm]

Effie: I always--get so horny--when you pull my collar...fuck, if you pull me while I fuck you, I might cum!

Effie: Would you like that, Master? I won’t cum until you want me to cum. I’ll hold off. I’ll be a good slave for you. I just need to ride you faster. I need to prove I’m loyal to you. Yours. Only yours.

Marie: (Whispering) She really wants to cum, Master. I love it when she cums, I love hearing it when I sit at your door each night, listening to her please you...

[Effie rides him faster, getting herself to the edge]

Effie: Master, fuck, if I grind on you like this, I’m going to soak you! I’m shaking--so much--I’ll cum like a good slave girl! Let me cum master, please! Let me cum! 

Marie: Make her cum, Master...

Effie: Yes! Thank you, thank you Master! I’m cumming, I’m--cumming!

[Effie has an intense orgasm, moaning out, and shuddering as she comes back from the edge]

Effie: (Catching breath) Oh, Master, I came so much...it was so intense. When you take hold of me, I just cum so quickly...

Marie: That was really hot, Effie...

[The girls share a kiss]

Effie: Would you like your turn, Marie? Maybe I can teach you how to squeeze our Master’s cock with your pussy...

Marie: But...

Effie: You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can make our Master cum. I *love* making him cum...

[Effie lets out a breath of relief, still recovering from her orgasm]

Effie: Marie? If you don’t want to fuck him, it’s okay.

Marie: It’s not that. (Pause) it’s just, Master, you care for me, and comfort me, and I started to worry that you didn’t want me, but it was because you wanted to respect my needs.

Marie: Sucking your cock felt really nice. I felt so proud of what I was doing. I really loved it. I’ve been fighting this feeling for weeks, but I--I just can’t help but want to be yours. I want to be *yours,* Master. (Shy, slightly embarrassed) Would you...would you put my collar on?

Effie: Ooh, I’ll get it. We can wear them together...

{Sfx: Chains clinking, collar closing]

[Marie lets out a sigh of relief]

Marie: I’ve felt so strange not having it on. I’ve always felt like I had to, but I hated it because of *why* I had to wear it. But now I want to wear it, Master. I want to wear it for you. It’s something about you. It makes me so proud to be your little slave girl. I know I’m free, but like Effie, I just--I want to be your slave. I want to go out with you, everywhere, with my collar to show the world that I belong to you.

Marie: I want you to fuck me, Master. Would you take me? My tight pussy is just pulsing--aching--for you. Please? I’ll take everything off for you...

[Sfx: Marie removes her clothing, lies down, and he moves on top of her]

Marie: Yes, master. I’ll lie down and spread my legs for you. I’m ready. I haven’t been this wet for years. I want to feel you. I don’t just want you to fuck me, I want to be your personal slave. Please master, please show you claimed me. Fuck me! I want--I *need*--you to hold me in place, to show me I’m yours. I love you, master. Just like Effie. I want to please you. I want to feel you in control. I trust you.

Marie: Please, I need it! Pin me down, Master! Please, fuck--(yelping moan)

[He thrusts inside Marie, and she lets out an intense moan as he slowly fucks her]

Marie: Yes! Force my hands over my head. Hold my wrists tight and force your cock--inside--me! Fuck, it feels like you’re--stretching--me!

Effie: Oh, my goodness, Master. Watching you fuck her is so hot. I just want to kiss her. Kiss me, Marie. Moan into my mouth from our Master’s cock.

[The girls share a few kisses, and Marie moans into Effie’s mouth]

Effie: (Giggle) Does it feel nice when I gently kiss your nipples--like this?

Marie: Effie, I--ah! Yes! Kiss them, I love feeling your lips on them...

[Effie sucks and licks Marie’s nipples for a few moments, and Marie moans from the overload of pleasure]

Effie: Good girl, Marie. You’re taking your Master’s cock so well. How does his cock feel?

Marie: Master, oh--your cock is perfect. Fuck, it feels like you’re in my chest!

Marie: I love you. I love feeling my collar on again. It feels so right when I wear it for you.

[Marie starts working toward an orgasm. She moans while Effie speaks, and Effie kisses her Master while Marie speaks]

Marie: Yes! Fuck me harder, master. I love feeling you pin my arms. I trust you. I’ve never felt like this before! I’ve never wanted to be fucked like a slutty little slave, but I want it so bad!

Effie: (Whispering to him) Do you like her pussy, master? (Giggle) I’ve felt her with my hands for weeks, and I just *knew* it would be perfect for you. I knew she was the perfect slave girl for us. Look at her. She wants your cock. She wants your cum.

Marie: I do! I do want your cum, Master. I’ve never wanted cum this bad. I just--I need it. I need my Master’s cum...

Effie: You need to taste him, Marie. We need to share it...

Marie: Are you gonna cum in my mouth, Master? Oh--oh, it makes me shake just thinking about it!

[Marie gets closer to an orgasm]

Marie: Yes! Fuck me harder, master! Fill my slave girl pussy with your cock! I’m yours. Show me I’m yours. Show me I belong to you! I’m free, but I want to be--your--little--slave!

Effie: (Whispering to him) Harder master. Fuck her harder! Look into her desperate eyes. She’s looking up with tears of pleasure, finally feeling what she’s wanted. A kind, wonderful Master’s cock filling her up. She’s desperate for your cum.

[Marie is at the edge, now]

Marie: Don’t stop! Take me. Claim me. Fuck my pussy until I cum! Please, master! Please make me cum! I haven’t cum in so long. So, so long! I’ve never--cum--from sex--before! I need it! I want to cum for you, Master!

Effie: (Giggle) Let her cum, master. She’s begging for it. She’s yours. Pull her by the collar. Show her you own her. Make her cum harder than she ever has.

[Sfx: Chain clinking]

Marie: Ah! Master, I love it! Pull me in by my slave collar. I feel so hot, and I feel you everywhere! Every time you fill me, my whole body shivers! Fuck, master, if you keep going--I’m gonna--I’m gonna cum! I’m—

[Marie’s voice cuts off to an intense, breathless orgasm, followed by a passionate moan of release as she cums for the first time in ages. Effie lets out a satisfied giggle]

Marie: (Recovering) Master--your cock--my--pussy, I came so hard. For the first time in so long. I want to make you cum. I need to please you.

Effie: Give *me* your cock, master. Let my throat finish you.

[Marie lets out a sad whimper as he leaves her a moment, and begins fucking Effie’s face, vigorously]

Marie: Master, fuck *my* face! I’m wearing my collar like a good slave! Please?

[He switches to Marie, and she moans as he fucks her face]

Effie: (Giggle) Master, you know you love my throat more. Fuck my face until you’re ready to cum, and then give her what she needs to *really* be your slave girl.

[He switches to Effie for a time, and Marie lets out moans of wanting, improv phrases if you want. This goes on for a bit, until...]

Marie: Master, are you close? Oh--you are! Yes, yes master! Please give me your cum! Cum in my mouth, I want to taste my Master’s load for the first time. I need it. Please, cum!

[He leaves Effie, and thrusts into Marie’s mouth, and orgasms. She moans happily as she takes his load, but holds it in her mouth]

Effie: Give me some, Marie! I want some of Master’s cum...

[Marie gives a sound of affirmation and pours the load into Effie’s mouth. Effie moans happily]

Marie: Don’t swallow yet, Effie! I want to swallow it with you. Pour some into my mouth!

[Effie pours some into Marie’s mouth. They kiss a few times, and swallow his load together]

Effie: Mmm, master your load tastes amazing...

Marie: I loved it, Master. I never thought a load could taste so nice...

[Both girls lick up what dripped, and taste it]

Marie: He tastes amazing...

Effie: *So* amazing. Your cum is so delicious, Master. I wish I had more. Kiss me Marie, I need to taste him on you...

Marie: (Giggle) Okay!

[The girls kiss a few times, moaning as they do]

Effie: (Light satisfied breath) Did you have fun, Marie?

Marie: Mhm! I was worried, but I really enjoyed it. Master, I want this more. I--even my collar, I actually do want to keep it on. For you. You care for me, and have been so patient, and I actually want to be yours so we can all be safe. I want to be your personal slave girl, for you to fuck whenever you need. 

Effie: (Kiss) I loved seeing you fuck her, Master. I thought I might get jealous, but seeing you take her for yourself, seeing you thrust your cock into her throat, her pussy...it was amazing. Taking another slave, and having me force her down was wonderful. I almost felt like she was *my* slave girl too. (Giggle)

Marie: I love it, it felt so good... Can we do this more? I want more...

Effie: We can do this every night. Our Master needs us to help him relax. I empty him so he’s nice and happy every day--and I’d love to have you there with me to please him.

Marie: I’d love that. I love *you* Master.

Effie: I love you, Master. Forever and always.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
